


Snow Balls

by sassy_pelican



Series: Henry Cavill One-Shots [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Kal has some fun in the snow and you and Henry deal with the aftermath
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Henry Cavill One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165352
Kudos: 20





	Snow Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Henry Cavill x Reader  
> Warnings: language, fluff, some doggo nonsense, a few innuendos, maybe a bit of unplanned angsty feels, not much.  
> A/N: I’ve written something like this before with a fictitious doggo, based on my own. This time it’s just Kal that gets compared to mine because it’s that time of year. This can also be read as a part of the same ‘universe’ as my previous Henry fic, but they are standalone one shots. I also don’t know if Kal is neutered or not but for the purpose of this, he isn’t. Neuter and spay your pets, it does so much more than keep them from breeding.

Somehow, in the back of your mind, you knew that Kal would love snow. He just had that look about him. Of course, you never thought that Henry, the fantastic dog dad he is, would be so lax in cleaning him up after. 

Previous experience with your own dogs has taught you much. Now, you’re passing that knowledge to your boyfriend, who you're experiencing your first winter with. 

_ A Few Minutes Prior _

Henry and Kal, both covered in snow came in from the back door and you purse your lips as they both shake it off. “Well,” you say, “you succeeded in getting me and the entire room wet. Good job boys.”

“I pride myself on getting you wet,” Henry says, his icy lips pecking you on the cheek. It’s then that he realizes you have a large towel in your hands. “What’s the towel for?”

You stare at him with a puzzled look. “Kal,” you reply. “We’ve gotta get the snow off him.”

“He’s fine,” Henry says, looking just as confused. “He shook it all off already.”

Your eyes get big. “Hen.” you say. “Have you never removed snow from your bear?”

He suddenly looks sheepish. “No?”

“Okay,” you say, nodding your head. “Get a towel and a hairdryer. Then get Kal in the bathtub.”

“The bathtub? A hairdryer?”

“Yes and yes. I know you have both, I’ve used both. Now get this big bear into the bath while I get the dryer.”

He’s still looking at you with skepticism but does what you say, calling for Kal to follow him, and you watch as ice and snow falls off the dog as he walks behind his master. 

Kal is the bathtub, looking confused by the time you get in the room, hairdryer in hand and towel over your shoulder. “Now, my dog is much smaller, but it works the same.”

Henry just looks at you, mimicking the look Kal is giving you. “Don’t give me that look, either of you. Hen,” you say. 

“Yes?” 

“Put your hand under him, and really feel his stomach.” Still with the same look on his face he does and his eyes get wide.

“He’s frozen!”

“I know,” you reply. “Dogs with thick fur get snowballs all in their fur. Here,” you toss him the towel. “Get what you can with the towel and then when that’s done, we start thawing him.”

“I’m so sorry buddy,” Henry whispers to Kal, nuzzling his face. “I didn’t know you were this cold.”

He turns to you. “How did you figure this out?”

“My dog is a wimp who loved the snow but hated being cold in the house. As soon as he’d come in, he'd freeze and stare at us until we thawed him.”

“I feel so bad,” he mutters. “My boy has been cold this whole time and I didn’t do anything about it!” He’s frantically trying to get the snow off his friend as Kal, being the good boy he is, is trying to lick Henry in the face, attempting to calm him down. 

You kneel beside him and take the towel from his hands. “Hen,” you say. “Henry, look at me.”

Reluctantly he does, eyes a bit teary. “It’s okay. Kal is okay. He would’ve been cold for longer, but that never hurt him. He might have gotten his bed wet but it dries. You’re not a bad dog dad.”

“But I neglected this,” he says. 

“This is just something extra I do. It doesn’t have to be done. Most of the time dogs are fine thawing themselves out.”

“You’re sure?” he asks. 

“Positive,” you reply. “No scoot, I’ll finish. You keep him distracted. It’s easier.”

Henry nods and moves to his friends face, letting him lick him now. “You’re a good boy,” he whispers and Kal wags his tail, glas his big bear is okay. 

You turn the dryer on, testing the temperature against your hand before starting thawing the large ball of fur out. Melting snow falls in chunks and with every chunk Henry seems to wince. 

“Henry it’s okay, I promise.” You take his hand and squeeze. A smile spreads across your face. “You know something?”

“What?”

“Kal has actual snow balls,” you say. It takes him a moment but slowly a smile spreads across his face too before the both of you are laughing, Kal wiggling and barking in the tub trying to join the fun. 

“Well, I think he’s all warm now.” Henry says as Kal turns around and gives you a big sloppy dog kiss on the face. 

“Hen,” you say. “I think I might love your dog more than you.”

“What am I? Chopped liver?” 

“Nah,” you say. “You’re at least a good steak.”

“Hear that Kal,” he says, still smiling. “I’m a steak.”

“A very juicy and tasty one,” you butt in. “All jokes aside you do know that I love you and Kal right? Because I do.” 

“I do,” he says, letting his forehead rest against yours. “And all jokes aside I love you too, even if you do compare me to a steak.”

“A juicy one.”

“Fine,” he says. “A juicy one.”

“So,” you say. “Does that make fries?” 

“No that makes you chips,” he says. 

“Fries,” you reply. 

“Chips.”

“Never.”

“They’re chips!” he laughs. 

“They are fries!” 

“They are not!” he says. “Alright, what if you’re the steak sauce to my steak.”

“I suppose I can settle for that.”

Just as the two of you are about to get caught up in the moment, Kal decides that is the perfect time to make his escape. Of course, now he’s no longer frozen, just soaked. Both you and Henry’s eyes go wide. 

“Kal!” you both yell, chasing after him, moment gone. 


End file.
